Let's watch a movie instead!
by XxMadxXxHatterxX
Summary: Ana and best friend Loki share an apartment together now that Asgard has been relocated to Earth. One night, Anya asks Loki for some opinions on outfits before her date. He comes up with stupid excuses for why the outfits are bad and finally suggests that she stay home and cuddle instead.


"Okay! I've finally got it!" I glance over my figure in the long mirror, admiring the way that my dress hugs my curves just right, and for once my curls fall perfectly on my shoulders. I nod for myself before stepping out of the closet to stand before my best friend, hoping for approval.

The god had made the past hour rather difficult, pointing out flaws in each outfit.

"The shoes are all wrong."

"Well now the dress just doesn't seem fitting!"

"Your hair would look better up."

"You're going to wear a pencil skirt?"

I walk out and do a twirl without thinking twice about my action, which may as well be a hobby more than a habit by now.

"Hmmm" I wait. And wait. And wait.

"Come on Loki! You're just looking for anything at this point to get me to try again!" I swiftly whisk a pillow off the bed and throw it at the man.

"Hey! I'm just try to you help you darling." I huff then relax onto the bed, resting my head on my elbows and watching him as he now scans my face. Likely once more reviewing my makeup.

"Now that I look at you, I think your eyeshadow is all wrong. And your lipstick!-" I groan loudly and let my face fall onto the comforter.

"Loki, at this rate I'll stand my date up!" Had I been watching his face I would have seen his face light up. Had he been a dog his ears would perk as well, and likely his tail would be wagging.

"Perfect! Forget this man, get into something comfortable, and let's watch a movie! Your choice." He moves off the bed and I lift my head to watch him curiously.

"I'm not actually going to cancel! I know I've told you before, but this guy is a _dream_! All the girls want him, and I've somehow gotten a night out, one on one, with the man himself!" I flip onto my back and stare at the ceiling dreamily. Loki scoffs and pulls me into my feet, where I stand directly in front of him, very little space between us.

"Darling, I can almost guarantee that all he wants is a night in bed with you." I cross my arms and arch a brow, my expression molding into a smirk.

"And what is it that you're trying to do?" He pouts for a moment before smirking his most sinister smirk.

"And so what if I am trying to get you into bed? Is that so bad darling?" He lays his hands on my hips and tugs on my left side a bit, swaying us back and forth. My eyes go wide and my jaw drops, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.

"Wow! You'll do anything to get me to cuddle with you and stand that guy up! I know you're touch starved Loki but-" he guffaws.

"I hardly need physical contact to be happy… i just want to spend time with you love." He smiles innocently but I steel myself, knowing better than to fall for his charming nicknames.

"Loki, _love,_ we spend every moment together. I can't even get my own bed to myself most nights!" His smile turns into a seductive smirk momentarily I scold him.

"What would you like me to say? I want to be with my favorite person all the time. Can you really blame me?" He peers at me through his lashes, pressing closer to me. I roll my eyes and press my hands to his chest.

"Just admit it Loki, you can't get enough of me. You crave _my_ touch. You can't sleep unless you're in _my_ bed. Just admit it sweetheart-" I raise onto the tip of my toes and press my lips right against his ear.

"you're in love with me." I feel him squirm under my hands and laughter bubbles in my throat along with a huge swell of power.

But then everything goes awry. He grasps my wrists firmly, and pushes me back onto the bed, swiftly climbing above me. His knees rest on either side of my hips and his hands slide to interlock with my own and press them into the mattress.

"Be careful what you ask for pet." He leans down and his lips brush against mine. I involuntarily tense but try to relax immediately, still Loki hesitates and pulls back.

"I've been falling in love you more every day since the first moment we met. So, yes. I _will_ _do anything_ to get you to stay home tonight, away from whatever lustful man managed to gain your favor." My heart beats wildly as I stare up at my best friend for a second, processing his words.

Then, before he can do anything to destroy the moment I sit up and kiss him roughly. It's far from perfect, our teeth clatter upon impact and my nose hits his, but I power through and adjust. I release his hands to press my palms to his cheeks.

I pull back hardly a second later, giggling when he attempts to chase my lips with his own.

"I love you too Loki." My cheeks burn and I see his darken into crimson as well, causing a giggle to escape my lips again. We smile widely at each other like two idiots.

"So, how about that movie?" I move to roll out of bed but he quickly wraps his arms around me.

"Movie? That's far from what I'm interested in now, pet. I've got something much more… enticing in mind." I yelp as he pounces, peppering kisses along my face and neck. I lose track of his hands till-

"Loki!" We giggle wildly and share a sweet kiss.


End file.
